thieving little twins
by the 1gravity falls fan ever
Summary: 10 year before original gravity falls the twins parents are thieves they steal a chemical from the ter they are found dead. Now the twins have arrived looking for answers to end them. story review please WENDIP and MOBBIE included AU R & R EDITED NEW CH 1 used to be called wind of fate
1. prologue : the beginning part 1

_Well this has been a_  
 _interesting week_. A young lady, with bright ever aware eyes, thought grimly as she ran for her life,her long straight brown hair whipping around as she looked behind her.

Since she was only 4 foot 10 and a  
gymnastic prodigy as a kid she was agile and considered small , she knew that they would never catch up to her, nor would they ever see the valuable vial. She briefly wondered what sort of bio chemical ,glowing neon green, could it possibly be filled to the brim with and, What sort of power it would give the subject,but she quickly shook the thought out of her head - almost as quickly as it entered.

After 3 hours the several hundred  
soldiers where told to cease searching for her by the government defense manager, little did he know that is he looked up and looked real hard he would have spotted the ( depending upon whom you asked ) the top most wanted thief in the world.

After she was certain that they had  
stopped looking, she slowly and silently climbed off of the board that she was hiding on she turned east and started running to a small town ,about 20 miles away, to meet her husband.

Arriving at the small town called  
Gravity Falls at about dawn, the lady walked into a dinner , going directly to a paranoid-looking pale man, of about 5.2 feet , with unruly black hair, and chocolate colored eyes that had golden tints around their iris that looked like they were constantly analyzing everything that was sitting on a faded leather stool drinking a cup of black coffee, while starring at a computer.

The man was her husband and  
partner in crime.

"Are you ok?" The man ,named  
Andren ,asked his usually rambunctious wife who was eerily calm at the moment.

"yes," she said regretfully, seeing  
the worry in his eyes. _I missed the meet up_. She thought struck her suddenly."I had to wait until the guards stopped looking."as an afterthought she added,"Do we have time for me to eat something before we call the guy?" She looked hopefully up at him.

He gave her a long look " You just  
did the biggest job in history and your thinking about food ?"."I worry about you sometimes Alice."

"I know." She sighed, then the waitress with one eye closed came out holding a plate of pancakes

"Here's your order of pancakes sugar." The one eyed waitress said flirty-ish. " That will be 10 $ , but ill give you a discount so 8$ please."

Alice looked at him nearly begging."Take 'em ." Andren said with a sigh.

"Do you have it?" He asked her.

"Yes."

" Than lets go and meet the guy - AFTER you finish your pancakes obviously." he said laughing nervously when he saw his wife's glare. After she was done he hopped off of his stool , for his legs didn't reach the floor and went to make a call.


	2. prologue: the beginning part 2

Andren was looking out of the window lost in thought.

 _It was raining, I was taking_  
 _Dipper home after a guys night out. Dipper had fallen asleep, witch wasn't uncommon since he was 2._

 _Andren who after years of thieving was taught to always be aware of the road making him a good driver ,but others weren't, suddenly, a green mustang shot around the corner and hit the rear right side -the exact same spot that Dipper was asleep in._

All of the doctors said that he  
wouldn't survive , but miraculously , he pulled through , now after one year, he could come home - but he needs this last operation.

The only problem was the cost.  
10 million was a lot. That is why when they heard about this job that was paying 30 million, they decided to break the promise that they made when they got engaged.

"Well you finely got here."a man in a painfully bright suit sneered.

" We get what you wanted."Alice said restraining herself from yelling at the man.

It barely worked


	3. prologue: the beginning part 3

AN: To joker lover - thanks for being my first follower!?  
To guest - Thank you for my first review I will try to fix the grammar issues and capitation errors, I am writing on my phone and I have dyslexia but I shall fix them when I notice them. I know that wendip is probably not happening in the cannon episodes and. Yes, people do ship mobbie-there is even a community site- and I shall include these for I ship them and it's my story.?

Alice looked at the rude man  
in front of her noting that the guy had blonde hair pale skin and was wearing a painfully bright yellow suit but interested her the most was the way the mans eyes looked like snake eyes. Snakes, sly little creatures he'll try to trick us she thought . This proved through when he lunged at the vial when she pulled it out. "Its right here." She replied.

The strange man made a grab for  
it, but Alice was quicker." Where's the money?" She asked,watching out of the corner of eye as Andren scout the place

"Here!" The man tossed a case to  
the thieves. Andren opened the sleek stainless steel briefcase nodding in approval a when he saw the large stacks of 1,000 dollar bills

Alice who noticed the nod tossed  
the vial to the sadistic guy , then got into their 1930 mustang, Andren followed her still feeling that something was off.

About 30 minutes later  
Andren ,who was driving , stopped and mailed something, a second and third vial filled with the same substance that they gave to the man . Andren got back into the car and continued driving west.

After exactly 1 hour later they  
stopped to eat Alice who had been thinking one thought the entire drive finely voiced her concern. "It was to easy." She said while looking at Andren while they were getting back into the car after eating some Italian food. " I know. Do you hear that?"the entire trip they had the radio on but know there was only silence - except for the steady beeping sound that Andren noticed.

They shared a glance and started to  
search for the beeping for they were fearful that it was a was the one who found it taped to the bottom of the back seat, he saw the timer hit zero.

The news said that it was a car  
malfunction that killed the legendary thieves ,the government let them think that.

3 important vials where stolen from  
a government bio chemical lab at 6:18 am the thieves died exactly 24 hours later but the vials where never found

At midnight the next night the  
thieves twin children each drank the substance in the vials.

So I'm looking for a nickname for  
Dipper and Mabel to use while they live on the streets leave your idea of nicknames in the comments or pm me I'm also looking for some art to use as an cover the artist will get recognition.


	4. Chapter 1

AN: So no one commented on  
names, so I'm just gonna call Dipper trouble because trouble always follows him and Mabel firecracker because she is as loud and fast as one

Disclaimer: I only own the au and Alice and Andren

10 YEARS LATER

Dippers' POV

Dipper and Mabel where at a old  
50s style dinner looking for food to take. Come on! Turn around! I mentally urged while pushing my dirty brown hair out of my shocking neon - almost glowing - green eyes ,absent mindedly I started to play with the frayed end of is old faded sky blue jacket.

Then i turned his attention to a  
small girl who had the same eyes as him,this girl was Mabel - or firecracker - his twin sister she had dirty brown hair to but hers was long and tangled giving her a messy wild type look she had on a faded pink skirt and a once purple sweater but because of how many times it had to be patched up it looked like a dirty multi colored patchy sweater along with old faded pink shoes only being held together by duck tape

Go on! Make the distinction! I  
mentally begged. " HEY EVERYBODY HELP! YES THAT'S RIGHT LOOK AT ME IM LOST HELLLLPPPPP MMMMMEEEEE!"

Yesss! Thanks sis! I  
mentally thanked as he ran behind the tiled counter grabbing and stuffing his old beaten up brown backpack with food and commodity's like flower and sugar.

"HELP PLEESE IT'S NOT  
LIKE THIS IS A TRICK!"

That's my queue ,time to go.I  
thought . I snuck out of the kitchen and ran up to Mabel "I FOUND THEM!Thare waiting in the car come on lets go! I said giving her the hidden message that the job is done.

"OK Thanks for helping me  
find mommy and daddy! Mabel thanked the crowd.

We walked into the maze of  
alleyways leading to our home. Mabel hopping on and over stuff along the way while I once again mentally counted our chance of success vs how close we where to getting caught. And of course wondering who our parents where.

" Home sweet home. Mabel said squeezing through the small hole that allowed us to live in this old hotel/spa .

Home... 10 stories of faded  
brick. On the inside their was still all of the furniture but it was all covers up. We tried to leave the first 5 stories untouched so anyone would think that this place was abandoned and we lived at the top.i remembered.

We went to the top and  
dropped of the food then we went to the park to celebrate the successful job Mabel was swinging on a swing when she noticed the van I turned to look. It took me a second to figure out who it was."WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Huh, i just realized that if mabel saw the van sooner none of this would have was here that social services caught us.

AN: THANKS wolfgirl61407 for giving me my first favorite on anything!I'm also looking for some art to use as an cover the artist will get recognition


	5. Chapter 2

**Mabels pov**

They took us to one of those  
spotless boring offices, the one they put us in had peach colored walls and a brown rug. The entire way we kept getting angry looks from several social workers and police officers, I guess they heard who we are.

While I searched for our file -  
the printed and digital copy so I could destroy it, Dipper picked the lock on the window getting the plan ready. The plan was to leave the window open so they would think we had already left while we hid in the vents until the coast was clear. They sure aren't watching us closely I thought making me grin.

Pop! Dipper turned to me  
grinning . " It's open, did you find it?" He asked, seeing how frustrated I was.

"No I didn't trouble." I said making  
sure I used his code name.

"You looking for this ?" A short lady  
with bright blue eyes and long black hair tied into a bun Wearing a pale blue t shirt and jeans of maybe 20 the thing that jumped at me though was the file in her han **d.**

 **Dippers pov**

How did she get in here without us  
knowing? more importantly how can I get to the file? I shared a glance with Mabel telling her the plan through my eyes, but before I had a chance to do anything she tossed the file to me! Because of years of practice I expertly caught it. " why did you give me this? Now you have no guarantee that we won't leave."

"You won't . " the lady said

" But how do you know?  
I demanded again.

"Because you two can't resist a  
good legendary mystery."

 **AN: OK I NEED A NAME FOR THE SOCIAL WORKER SEND IN SOME PLEASE ALSO TELL ME IF YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS OR NOT.**


	6. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so no one replied any names for the social worker sooooo I'm going to name her Annie im looking for a anti gravity fan fic on fan so if you know any PLEASE tell me!

Mabel's pov

The only mystery I want to solve is how to disappear at will. I suddenly have a flashback to our last birthday at the hotel I was playing poker with several of the people we trust enough to know where we live while bro was reading a old tattered book that he found on a bench about a month ago.

What made me remember this  
was because we had a party crasher come he started rambling about Gravity and he quit rambling on he said our Future is almost set.' And that 'the greatest mystery on earth would be unraveled by our doing.'

I shared a glance with Dipper ,than  
asked the social worker. "what's in it for us?"

She smiled and started to count of  
her fingers  
"You won't go to jail ,you'll live with family, all your crimes will mysteriously disappear and 10 grand."

Dipper looked angry." We will  
NEVER work for the government!" He practically yelled at the worker.

Again she smiled like she knew that  
this would all happen- she probably did- and said " I don't work for the government ,nether would you because you would work for me.

AN: OK I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD PROBABLY BE DOING MY CHORES! IM STILL LOOKING FOR A COVER FOR THIS STORY AND THAT FAN FIC


End file.
